An Eye for an Eye
by join-me-hw-haters
Summary: What happens when Claire is trapped between a secret relationship with Josh and Massie discovers. Massie has to choose when Alicia figures out what is happening. And then,when a new Alpha group steps in the picture...  T JUST in case
1. The Perfectionists' Committee

The Perfectionists' Committee?

Massie Block scoffed at Alicia's photos, one after the other, and even the loyal beta was beginning to feel despaired. Massie had finally approved Facebook since around half of the OCD population had created an account, and each PC member had brought their computers to the iPad to finally catch up.

'We should have done this ages ago,' Massie realized. 'Now we're just followers.'

Massie suddenly let out a sharp gasp. All of the PC looked up immediately and Claire slammed her laptop shut guiltily. Massie mentally noted this, her eyes flicking away quickly.

Massie spun back around in her new purple seat and quickly added to her ever-growing list of 'In's and 'Out's.

In: Facebook

Out: Facials

Massie almost laughed. Facials? Out? Never.

She tapped the window closed and returned to a very impatient Alicia.

* * *

><p>A few…couple…ten…twenty minutes later, Alicia had a 'lightly airbrushed' picture of her hugging her Spanish cousins, who barely needed airbrushing at all, except for Nina. Nina had to be edited out.<p>

Massie gave Alicia the guidelines.

"So, no gossip worth over 2 points, NO badmouthing us, NO unchecked photos, NO unauthorized friends and NO games. Also, don't even THINK about friending your parents. Or Nina. Or anyone LBR-worthy."

Alicia smiled slyly. "You sound…overexperienced. Have you been Facebooking behind our backs? I thought it was banned."

Alicia knew perfectly well about her Facebook experience. "And no mentions of _that_," Massie hissed as she strutted past, over to Dylan.

* * *

><p>Massie sighed and flopped back on her duvet. It was a long, exhausting day full of profiles and Photoshop.<p>

Wait…Massie recalled Claire…and the computer slam…and the very, very guilty look on her face when she realized the PC had noticed.

Suddenly she felt wide awake-ready to jump into action. Or was that just the Lipton ice tea?

Yep. It was the ice tea.

But still.

There was big gossip to be uncovered here. Big, big gossip.

And Massie knew she would dig it up. She already had a plan, after all.

She always did.

**OK. I don't know how to do an A/N, but I would like to mention that this is my first fanfic ever. And that you SHOULD review if you want another chapter-almost done with it. And I'm sorry about the dramatics-really, I am-and I hope you like it. **

**CC please! No flames!**


	2. Operation Boxer Shorts?

Operation...Boxers?

**Thanks to shortyschur (Wow! Hard name to spell!) for being the first to add to Story Alert, and thanks to JUST LOVE MASSIE, who also happens to be my BFF, for being the first and ONLY one to add me to Author Alert and review. The rest of you? Please. PLEASE?**

**Disclaimer: Nope. Don't own Clique. **

Massie NEVER thought she'd miss Todd. He was annoying, nerdy, and more-than-slightly pervy. And unfortunately/fortunately, he was also the best spy in Westchester. Massie knew that, with the help of a bribe or two, he'd be more than happy to tell her what Claire was up to. Sadly, Todd was out on some stupid class trip to some stupid far away state in the West. Stupid!

Massie slapped her comforter dully. Then she stopped mentally seething and thought, 'I don't need Todd. I don't need anyone. An alpha can handle this.'

Although it _would _be nice to have a little Todd on her side…Massie recalled her grossest Todd experience-discovering a tiny black button cam in her shower. "Operation Underpants," she began chanting.

"O-puh-ray-shun-un-derr-pant-sss." Then she stopped abruptly.

Todd wasn't stupid. He'd have changed the name…

Massie crept in Todd's room, coming up with a plan while walking. She'd give Claire an old D&G bag-she did desperately need one-with black cam badges. Genius like every part of her. Massie smiled.

But first she needed to find Todd's detective kit. She explored Todd's closets and drawers, finding cards, torn homework pages, and a few love letters written by Todd himself, including one to yours truly. Massie pocketed them for future blackmail.

Ugh! Why wasn't the box turning up? Massie dropped onto Todd's bed, started rolling, kept rolling, and…

BAM! She heard the sure sound of a few bruised bones. And organs. And…

Her hand groped around for something to push herself up with and found a box labeled messily with a Sharpie. Operation…

Operation! She squinted and read the rest aloud. "Operation Boxers…Is that supposed to be funny?" Then she wrenched the lid off and peered inside. Half-buried under a neat stack of underwear was a Ziploc bag of button cameras.

Massie groaned and reached down, her eyes closed and twisting around for the bag.

"EWWWWWW!"

Massie opened her eyes and grabbed the camera pack quickly with the very tip of her fingers and tiptoe/dashed out and away.

* * *

><p>Claire swore she'd heard something. She sat up and stumbled into Todd's room. Todd was no neat-freak, and she could see why there were clothes and foodstuffs making a carpet on the floor. But what about the messy bed? Claire knew that Judy Lyons had made Todd's bed-she had peeked at his private, under-the-bed box. It was so easy to find, after all.<p>

On her way out of the room, Claire felt a large lump under her kitty slippers. Her face paled as she looked down to see a $36.99 Barneys hair clip. First she thought, "It's a 36 dollar hair clip!" Then her face paled even more as she realized.

"Massie is up to something. In Todd's room."

And that was never good. Nothing with Massie ever was.

**A/N:**** Again, apologies for dramatics. And please review. I'm probably not going to follow my own rules, but let's say that I'm a writing robot (ha! as if! :) ) and I need a couple more reviews to function? Okay. Good. **  
><strong>And...Uh...if any of you want to collaborate or need a beta, just ask. IN A REVIEW.<strong>

**P.S. sorry for the 'genius like every part of her.' :)**


End file.
